


Nightfall

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy visits Spike's crypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2007 for Stories_100. Prompt 032 - Sunset

_The sun sets and she appears..._

Soft skin flushed with a rosy glow, the scent of sunshine lingers in her golden hair. Uncertainly, she hovers in the doorway and my cold, dead heart catches in my throat. Surely, she will slip away and leave me to my eternal damnation, as she has done so many times before?

But, no. Tonight, it would seem, I am to be blessed.

Slowly, she crosses the floor and lifts her lips to mine. She wraps her warmth around me.

And I am dazzled, breathless, speechless; enraptured, captured... as an effulgent sunset fades to black.


End file.
